Foot Soldier
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Foot Soldier Zombie. Foot Soldier is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the basic class for the zombies who armed with a paintball gun, which is useful for taking out single plants, and a high-damaging ZPG, useful for taking out rooted plants. The Foot Soldier is easy to pick and play, making him a good class for beginners, yet in the hands of a skilled player, he becomes a force to be reckoned with and a menace at almost any range. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. In-game description A rapid-fire Z-1 Assault Blaster, explosive ZPG, and versatile Rocket Jump make the Soldier great in all situations. Variants *Camo Ranger *Super Commando *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Arctic Trooper *Sky Trooper *Centurion *Park Ranger (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Scuba Soldier (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Foot Soldier. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 84.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 74.7. *The base long range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at long range is 65.3. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Strategies General The Foot Soldier's main advantage is his versatility. At close range, his weapon is extremely damaging with the Zombie Stink Cloud to aid his retreat. When things get rough, using Rocket Jump, following with a landing of a ZPG can catch his opponent off guard, and in most cases, vanquish them. The player can also choose to use Rocket Jump to a near high point and attack the plant from above, causing confusion for some moment. However, try to stay out of side of Chompers, unless your Rocket Jump is ready and there's a roof nearby, in which case, bait the Chomper, Rocket Jump to the roof, and vanquish the Chomper. Since the latter's weapon is melee-based, it will be rendered completely helpless. The Foot Soldier also makes for a good sniper, as the Z-1 Assault Blaster has an accurate crosshair. He also deals good damage at long range. Furthermore, his ZPG can instantly take out an unaware plant. His Zombie Stink Cloud, when aiming up and jumping, goes a decent distance so it can be used to cover objectives when the Soldier is far away. He can also use it to flank himself since the Stink Cloud obscures vision. However, what makes him a capable sniper is his Rocket Jump. It gives the Soldier the highest boost in height, surpassing the Peashooter's Hyper. This makes it common for Soldiers to appear on rooftops, so plants should always keep one eye on the sky, or else they will be vanquished quickly. However, the Foot Soldier has a few flaws to go with his numerous advantages. His primary weapon is somewhat inaccurate up close, and that multiple plants can quickly overwhelm him. His Rocket Jump only gives one height boost, so if the player accidentally slides down, it will be 20 seconds before they can jump back up again. The ZPG, while very powerful, has a lot of startup time, making it not the best choice in close quarters. His Zombie Stink Cloud, while flanking his position, also covers his and his teammates' vision. Nonetheless, the Foot Soldier's pros outshine his cons, and he is considered a very good character by a lot of players. With The Foot Soldier has a devastating instant kill explosive, the ZPG. This weapon is best used for dispatching of rooted plants, such as Sunflowers or Peashooters using their Sunbeam, Pea Gatling, or even Cacti using their drones. The Zombie Stink Cloud is best used for covering major objectives, making it harder for plants to defend them, as well as escaping a tight situation. Use Rocket Jump to gain vantage points by supporting your teammates while also making yourself a small target. The best use for the Foot Soldier is to provide support by vanquishing rooted plants from afar. In Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits, the Foot Soldier should sometimes use its stink cloud on annoying Spawnable Plants at a distance (such as the Bamboo Shoot and the Scaredy-shroom) as it temporarily disables the Spawnable Plants allowing the zombie team to pass. Be sure to also keep on the lookout for Cactus drones to shoot them down in order to prevent any lethal Corn Strikes from being performed against your team. Against The main counters for the Foot Soldier are the Peashooters and Cacti. Peashooters can use Hyper to quickly get to vantage points before the Foot Soldier and has enough offensive potential to hold its own in one-on-one fight against the Foot Soldier. Cactus can snipe the Foot Soldier at long range, as well as setting up cover against him and attack him with drones or even drop Potato Mines where the Foot Soldier will land when he uses his Rocket Jump. Balancing changes Post beta * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare FootZoldierZombie.png|A render of Foot Soldier PvZ Gamescom 01 WM.png|Foot Soldier making a getaway Peashooter using Pea Gatling to faces a Soldier Zombie.jpg|A Foot Soldier facing a Peashooter using its Pea Gatling ability FZZABILITY.png|Abilities Soldier Pack.png|Foot Soldier's Level Pack FootSoldierPossibleConceptArts.jpg|Concept arts of variants of the Foot Soldier (posted on Electronic Arts' website) Confirmed Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Foot Soldier found on Justin Weibe's Twitter FootSoldierGWToy.jpg|Foot Soldier figure Foot Soldier Stickerbook entry.png|Foot Soldier's Stickerbook entry Boom goes the plants.PNG|A Foot Solider about to launch a ZPG Weird GW minimate figures 3.jpg|A Foot Soldier minimate figure with Chomper, Peashooter, Scientist, and Sunflower minimate figures Z_PvZGW_Z_FootSoldier@3x.png|Icon Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Pvzgw2-soldier sad.png|Official sticker from emojiTap GW2 Figure Set 4.png|A Foot Soldier figure with a Flag Weed and Rocket Bot figure Jazwares GW2 figures.png|A Foot Soldier figure with Captain Deadbeard, Chomper, Imp, Kernel Corn, and Peashooter figures Customization All hats.jpg|All hats All facial hairs.jpg|All facial hairs All accessories.jpg|All accessories All gestures.jpg|All gestures All skins.jpg|All weapon skins Videos Foot Soldier Variants Guide|Foot Soldier Zombie variants PvZ Garden Warfare Foot Soldier Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia *Foot Soldier is missing a shoe just like many other classes. All-Star and Imp are currently the only zombie classes that have both shoes on. **If the player looks closely, the stock of the gun is a boot. This boot might be the one missing from the zombie's foot. *Like ''Team Fortress 2's Soldier, Foot Soldier can also launch himself into the air using a rocket. *On the box art of Garden Warfare, the Foot Soldier can be seen with a pair of goggles on his helmet. However, these goggles don't appear on the Foot Soldier in the game nor are they a customization. *Originally Foot Soldier was going to be a SWAT zombie but this was changed due to not being "funny enough" as quoted by Justin Wiebe. *Foot Soldier has the most Super Rare character variants, a total of four. *There is a glitch that the Foot Soldier can do with the ZPG. If the Foot Soldier launches his ZPG just before a Chomper comes out of his Burrow and eats him, he has a chance to vanquish the Chomper while it's about to eat him, leaving the Chomper vanquished and the Foot Soldier alive. The ZPG must be timed at the exact right time for it to work. *In Garden Warfare 2, his helmet has a net over it, and its straps are now brown instead of green. *In Garden Warfare 2, foot soldiers z on his shirt changes from yellow to brown. *In Garden Warfare 2, there is a robotic version of the Foot Soldier called Robo-Zombie. It appears in certain special waves of Garden Ops, as well as the Foot Soldier Wave of Flag of Power. *The Pyre Prince (Centurion) and the Chieftain (General Supremo) are the only characters based on Foot Soldier variants. *As of November 1st, 2015, the Foot Soldier was ranked the #1 most used zombie class in Garden Warfare. ru:Пехотинец pl:Żołnierz Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies Category:Character class